


Same Place. Same Time.

by niel4ong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Kang Daniel was almost perfect but he couldn't manage his academic grades.He was in a pinch.He came to Jisung for help. But Seongwoo agreed to help him instead.And Kang Daniel ended up having a crush.





	Same Place. Same Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Nerd!Ong Seongwoo can't leave me alone. So here it is High School AU with Nerd!Ong Seongwoo that nobody asks for.
> 
> English is not my mother language.  
> Pardon my bad grammar and weird choice of words.
> 
> Just a note:  
> 1st year students: Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan  
> 2nd year students: Ong Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun  
> 3rd year students: Noh Taehyun, Ha Sungwoon  
> School Nurse: Yoon Jisung (Kang Daniel's cousin)

Kang Daniel. A first year student at 101 High School, was popular both among the girls and boys. He was well-liked and adored, by his friends and his seniors mostly for his bright and cheerful personality, however at the same time they respected Daniel for his talent and skills.

A month after he entered this school, seniors from basketball club kept their eyes on him for his tall figure and broad shoulders (he’s born for this, no doubt about it!) and he turned out to be much more than OK. He was good at any position given, he had strength to defense and bless his body he could easily block the ball when someone try to steal score from him and he was agile enough to break in to other team’s defense and manage to attack. If Harry Potter was the first person to be in Quidditch Team in their first year, 101 High School had Kang Daniel who officially became basketball team’s defender in his third month of high school (and he made a history!).

Through basketball match, someone from Dance Club caught a glimpse of how light-footed Kang Daniel was. So the next day after the match, Kang Daniel was forced to visit the Dance Club Room by Noh Taehyun-hyung (a third year student and was dance club leader) and for the first time in his high school life, Kang Daniel confessed that he was B-Boying as hobby. And he was pretty good at it, and Noh Taehyun was happy that he couldn’t stop bothering Daniel to join their Dance Club. There was a rumor that basketball club leader Ha Seungwoon personally came to give Noh Taehyun some sense. There was no way Daniel could put up with two intense club activities. But being an angel as he was, Kang Daniel promised to come and play once in a while to the dance club. He didn’t mind to help with competition if he had no basketball match on the same day. And thus Noh Taehyun was satisfied with it.

Apparently though, Kang Daniel wasn’t only come ‘once in a while’ because he always managed to show himself each day after his basketball practice is over. The boy didn’t seem to be exhausted or tired, if not he looked very much alive and energetic.

Kang Daniel was too amazing and exceeding everyone’s expectation and despite all the compliments and affection he received from people around him, Kang Daniel stayed low and humble. He was literally what people describe perfection… or almost it.

Unfortunately his grades weren’t that satisfactory.

“Life is indeed fair,” Professor Boa sighed at the boy, academic scores in her hands, that was Kang Daniel’s, “Handsome, skillful, nice, and everything but look at your grades.”

Kang Daniel didn’t have the courage to look up and kept his head low, locking his gaze to the floor.

“You have High School Basketball Competition next month, am I correct?”

 _Uh-oh?_ Kang Daniel finally made eye contact with the pretty professor for the first time, he felt like the next discussion would be something uncalled for. He knew damn well when he was about to be ruined.

“And National Dance Competition at the end of next month?”

 _Oh nononononono!_ He shook his head in fear.

“You know that at this rate, I will forbid you from any competition until you fix your grades, don’t you?”

“But they’re important!”

“I didn’t say they aren’t though,” Now Kang Daniel was puzzled, where this talk is heading to, really? He had no idea and he couldn’t really read Professor Boa’s mind. “In the next final test, if you can manage to pass all subjects, then I’ll let you slide this time.”

Kang Daniel’s mouth made an O shape. Registering the deal offered to him, that he could play on the competition if he passed all subjects, which required him above 75 scores, didn’t sound too bad. He just had to study more than before. So he agreed, and assured his professor that he understood the deal: No competition for a year if he failed any of the subjects.

Okay, he could do that much. He’d be alright.

Or so he thought.

Kang Daniel found himself hopeless few days after the talk with Professor Boa, he did study but he couldn’t focus, until the final exam, he was forbidden to step into basketball hall or dance club practice room.

So he brought all his test results and practice sheets over to the infirmary, and seek help from his beloved cousin, Yoon Jisung, who worked as nurse at 101 High School. Whom he always ran to whenever things got tiring at school and he loved quiet places during those times so infirmary and Yoon Jisung were a great combination he couldn’t thank God enough for.

He pressed his face against the wooden table at Yoon Jisung’s desk. And the will to live wasn’t even shown in him right now.

“You and your brain are unbelievable! These are questions for middle schooler yet you can’t even answer them right. Whoaa!” Jisung held the back of his nape in frustration as he checked out Kang Daniel’s mathematic test answer sheet.

“You know I’m not good at calculations, hyung. You of all people should know me best!”

“Oh well, but from what I see here,” Jisung made an exaggerate movements while he checked Daniel’s test results one by one, “Only English saved your ass, my dear Kang Daniel. 54 for Science, 38 for History, uhmm, what else… 47 for Korean! _Really?_ Your mom will hear about this!”

“Ah Hyung!” Daniel sat up from his position, finally detached himself from the wooden desk. His face showed disapproval at the thought of his mom knowing how disappointing her son is.

“Are you really studying, at all?”

“I did, ok? I did! I just can’t do it while my mind is busy with something else.”

“And what is this something else, hm?” Jisung crossed arms on his chest, demanding a good explanation because he needed a very good reason to give this spoiled kid a hand. Yep, right, Kang Daniel was known as a great kid, good at everything he does, nice and charming, all the girls (and probably even boys) were head over heels with him. But Yoon Jisung knew him longer than anybody here in this school. God he even helped his mother changing his diaper! So he knew Kang Daniel inside out, even his spoiled side which he never showed to anybody but close family, not even his girlfriends. Oh he’s indeed an annoying brat! But Yoon Jisung felt a spark of happiness at the thought.

But this and that were completely different matter. This kid had already playing around too much and ignoring his own academic grades. As a good cousin, he couldn’t let this happen to him. So he would take this matter seriously, and as much as he wanted to keep this away from the kid’s mother, he just couldn’t be an irresponsible adult and helped his cute cousin keeping this a secret just he was asked to. It wasn’t like those old times where Daniel broke a vase, or ate all of ice cream on the fridge, and Jisung covered it up for him. This one, they needed a solution.

“What are you going to do with this, though?” Jisung asked, and with that tone Daniel didn’t like very much. The younger boy stiffened at his seat and didn’t dare to look at his hyung. “We can always tell your mom and maybe she would pay for a home tutor for you. I know you love basketball too much to actually ignore your poor grades if you appear in competition is at stake.”

“Hyung, can’t you just help me study?” Kang Daniel plead, finally he came up with a great idea, but not really for Jisung, apparently.

“Kang Daniel! Am I---,” Jisung had to postpone his reply because someone was knocking on the infirmary door. Without waiting for response, the person on the other side opened the slide door.

“Excuse me,” the guy wearing the same uniform as Daniel stepped in. Both Daniel and Jisung were giving their attention fully to the newcomer.

As Daniel took a closer look of him, he noticed that the guy who just came in was in second year by the badge on his chest; a shining blue small button for first year, yellow for second year and red for third year. Hair was combed in a weird way that his bang made a comma shape which probably would look awkward for Daniel or any other boys but this guy seemed to pull it off just fine (if not rather cute, Daniel’s mind supplied). He put on big glasses, it almost took most of the space of his face, _oh damn this guy’s face was so small._

“Oh, Seongwoo! What do you want now?”

“Can you give me a band-aid? I injured myself!” the guy dramatically answered as he made his way inside and walked towards them while presenting his point finger to Jisung (supposed to be a cut or something there).

Jisung made his best eagle eyes to see where the _injury_ and rolled his eyes, “That was a very, tiny, small cut. You can’t even see it! Just man up already, Seongwoo-yah!”

The guy, now Daniel knew his name as Seongwoo, pouted and looked hurt with Jisung’s words but he didn’t seem to give up and bring his finger right in front of Jisung’s pupil. Seongwoo said, “Look! This is the biggest injury ever happened in my entire life!”

Jisung was about to protest but Daniel cut him in, “Oh my God, you shouldn’t have been here! This one called for an ambulance ride, indeed!”

Meeting eyes with Daniel’s, Seongwoo said breathlessly, “Thank you, someone finally understands!”

The wide smile on Daniel’s face was almost creepy that Jisung couldn’t help but throwing the nearest object within his reach to his cousin’s handsome face. The cousin was just laughing and amused at Seongwoo’s antiques. And Oh! Oh!

Clapping his hands together, Jisung made a sudden move and put his hands on Seongwoo’s shoulders, forcing the second year boy to sit next to Daniel. Surprised, but Seongwoo didn’t try to resist being seated, and of course he didn’t expect what’s come next to come.

“Ong Seongwoo! You’re ranked 3rd last year, if I remember correctly, right?”

“You are??” Daniel was literally screaming in awe.

Seongwoo nodded sheepishly and when he looked at Jisung’s tricky eyes, he shivered.

“Great! Can you do me a favor?” Seongwoo was just about to open his mouth when Jisung hurriedly cut him off, “That’s my good boy!” and Jisung turned to Daniel, “My dear cousin, Kang Daniel, now we have solved your problem. Your senior, Ong Seongwoo here, will help you study until final exam. Ong Seongwoo, sorry for the late introduction, here’s my stupid cousin, Kang Daniel. Hopefully you two can get along well.”

Daniel beamed, knowing that he would be tutored by smartest (third) of the second year man. Seongwoo’s eyes wide in bewilderment, and disagreement clearly shown, his mouth gaped open, unlikely to close anytime soon, his expression was so funny that Daniel couldn’t help but chuckling and it drew Seongwoo's attention to him now. The older one of the two, even though confused at the situation, he nodded.

And that’s all what Kang Daniel needed.

At least for now.

・・・

Two weeks before final exam. Kang Daniel had exactly two weeks from now to prepare everything. Thanks to Ong Seongwoo who diligently and patiently giving him lesson after school, Daniel felt he had made a big progress.

An hour a day, at first. They would spend their time at library. When the class ended, Kang Daniel would drag his feet to the library where Ong Seongwoo appointed to be their study place. “Just wait at the table near the biggest window,” he had said so Daniel took the table with the biggest window glass he could find in the library. He didn’t have to wait long for Seongwoo to come. He brought black sling bag and wore an unsophisticated black jacket.

 _His glasses made him look like a total nerd already, what the hell with these fashion senses??_ Daniel thought, amused. It was so rare, that someone their age didn’t care much about appearance. They’re Korean, for God’s sake.

“Hi, sorry for making you wait,” came greeting from him as Seongwoo put down his sling bag and placed some thick books on the table.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t wait that long, beside I’m the one who ask for your favor.”

Then they started to study, Math first. Kang Daniel, strangely, didn’t even think of anything else and able to absorb everything Seongwoo taught him. Beside five minutes break (which Seongwoo spent to read a book he brought and Daniel rested his head on the pile of books while secretly watching Seongwoo), they finished once chapter until the practicing part. So Seongwoo called it a day.

Kang Daniel excused himself after making sure that they’d meet again tomorrow, the same place, the same time. Seongwoo nodded and told him he’d stay behind for a while when Daniel asked him if he wasn’t going home.

The next few days were pretty much the same, only now Kang Daniel felt like staying a bit longer when the older said he wanted to read some more. Daniel would spend another ten minutes or so, studying Seongwoo’s serious face when he was reading whatever book on his hand. The older would adjust his glasses for now and then, and that gesture was… hot.

_Oh well, time to go home. Daniel thought, and so he went home._

Next day. The same place. The same time.

Only now, Kang Daniel was ready to sprint off to the library even before the bell rang. It’s not that Seongwoo would be there already, but the excitement… tightened in his chest. He just wanted to go as soon as possible. Now he loved studying, apparently. Well that’s of course, Seongwoo’s teaching was easy to understand, he explained better than teachers in his class.

As he was waiting for Seongwoo to come, he checked his phone, reading some messages on kakao group for both basketball club and dance club. Most of them were worried because he never showed up. ‘We know you can’t practice but come here once in a while. ‘Don’t rot studying too much, ok?’, ‘Let’s play to the beach on weekend!’ and something similar like that. Daniel smiled, and he promised himself he’d pay them a visit tomorrow after studying with Seongwoo.

_I got it, Hyungs! I love you!♥_

He typed and sent his reply just to get a bunch of reply within minutes. Without reading them, he closed his phone again, before he got mad and ran towards the practice hall.

Twenty minutes passed, and Seongwoo was nowhere to be seen. Daniel wondering if anything happened to him. But he shrugged it off, convincing himself that maybe Seongwoo had caught up in something. If he couldn’t make it… he would send Daniel message, right? Oh wait, now that Daniel realized it, they hadn’t exchange phone number. He then created a note and put a reminder to ask for Seongwoo’s phone number later.

Oh right! Daniel opened his bag and checked item he had brought with him was in its place. It was there and at the same time (after waiting for about thirty minutes) he finally caught the sight of Seongwoo at the library entrance, Daniel unconsciously spread his lips into a child-like grin, he felt like idiot a lot lately.

But today was different.

Seongwoo wasn’t alone. He was with someone else, taller than Seongwoo and definitely a handsome man even from where Daniel was sitting. The guy was kind of familiar. Unmistakably, he was also a second year student like Seongwoo and quite popular for his looks. He couldn’t recall the name though.

When they both of them waved goodbye, Daniel looked away and pretended to be deep in thought, gazing dumbly through the window glass.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Seongwoo voiced getting nearer and Daniel managed to be _surprised_ at his sudden appearance.

“Oh, it’s… It’s fine! I was just… uh, looking at little birds outside!”

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow and looked outside the window, probably he found no little birdie Daniel was talking about but Seongwoo was so kind not to push him further. Instead he smiled genuinely and gave Daniel an apologetic look. Thirty minutes were indeed long, after all. And Daniel started to feel sorry.

“It’s really fine, Hyung,” Daniel assured him. _But can you tell me whom you were with just now?_ Was in the tip of his tongue and he didn’t remember he ever putting so much effort in restraining himself from saying something.

Seongwoo smiled and sat on the opposite seat of Daniel’s.

“Before we start,” Daniel chirped happily, he opened his bag and pulled out the item he had kept inside and placed it on the table. A chocolate bar. With a pink ribbon wrapped messily around it. “Sorry for the wrapping, I could have done better but my hands just couldn’t listen to me. Tutor fee.”

The older one let out a small laugh. His face looked incredibly happy because of small gesture from Daniel.

 _Oh God!_ Kang Daniel was in crisis again.

“You cheapskate!” was only Seongwoo comment. He brought his hand to touch the gift, though, tracing the messy wrapper with his fingers (what a beautiful finger! Even more beautiful than Jaehwan’s! Daniel noted). Then he looked at Daniel, and they locked eyes for a few seconds before Seongwoo darted his away and grabbed the chocolate bar. “Let’s use the table over there for today,” Seongwoo whispered and pointed at the table in a more secluded area, where big and tall shelf covered the table from the librarian’s vision.

“Okay!”

And they both proceeded to move their headquarters.

“Here, we can secretly enjoy some snacks. Sweets are good to consume when we’re studying after all.”

Seongwoo reasoned. And Daniel was happy. This table was much more comfortable. They were able to study while munching chocolate Daniel had given to Seongwoo who insisted he wanted them to eat it together. Today was really fun, that Daniel decided he would stay with Seongwoo until the end.

Unlike before where Seongwoo was immersed into his own world on the book he read, Seongwoo did open his books but now they were actually having conversation. Getting to know Seongwoo better, getting to know each other better.

Daniel learned that Seongwoo was actually a wicked person, the more they conversed, Daniel got his witty comments more often. Not that he mind, he liked it and took it as a joke because he knew Seongwoo didn’t mean any harm. At times he was sarcasm too, and Daniel would pretend to be hurt and the butterfly on his stomach just couldn’t stop dancing when he earned a heartily laugh from the older.

_Damn, Seongwoo is so much fun to be with!_

The sun was setting and getting darker outside. It was then they realized they had spent longer time than they intended to be. They cleaned up the mess on the table and put all their stuffs into the bag. Storming out of the library few minutes before the librarian lock the door.

_Oh, phone number!_

“I don’t have cell phone.”

Daniel was lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. It’s fucking 2017 and who the hell high schooler wasn’t carrying a smartphone? It’s either hard-to-believe truth or Seongwoo just being polite and denying him.

But then, Jisung Hyung indeed said that Seongwoo was kind of guy. Weird. Rare item nowadays.

So they bid farewell at the school gate.

“Tomorrow. Same place. Same time!”

Daniel chuckled, “I’ll bring snacks!”

“You better be!”

・・・

One week left before the final exam. Only five days remaining for Daniel to study with Seongwoo.

_Time does fly._

And since Daniel didn’t manage to pay the basketball club a visit last week, he went to library to tell Seongwoo that he’d drop by at the club for few minutes and ask Seongwoo to wait for him. The older nodded and sent him off with a _‘I’ll be here. Take your time’_ which sent strange warm feeling up to Daniel’s cheeks.

Daniel came back thirty minutes later and found a sleeping Seongwoo on the table with his own arm as pillow. Glasses were put off. And… Daniel was stiffened. His knees became weak by the sight in front of him. _How could he hide such a pretty face behind those ugly glasses?_

Afraid of not being able to control himself, Kang Daniel ripped a piece of paper from his note.

_“Something came up._   
_See you tomorrow!_   
_I’m really sorry!_

_KD”_

He ran off to the infirmary and Jisung-Hyung whom he completely forgotten since Library and Ong Seongwoo existed. But now that the latter was actually the reason why he behaved this way… Old habit doesn’t die easily after all, right?

He opened the door of the infirmary and shouted, “Jisung-Hyung, help!! I think I fell in love!”

・・・

_No! You definitely can’t! It’s not the time to do romance, you brat! Study well and don’t cause problem to Seongwoo. He’s such a good and smart kid. He’s already done too much for you (because I asked him to, I know I put him on a difficult situation but it’s also for your sake). You hear me?_

Jisung-hyung’s voice sounded like a broken tape you often found at your grandparents’ house. It’s so annoying but it just stuck on your head. But no matter how much you hated to admit it, those words were true and he couldn’t do it to Seongwoo. His feelings would only be a burden for him. He’s young and he might be feeling a little bit confused.

He wanted to calm down. Sorting out his feelings. Deciding the right name for his feelings. They might be nothing but admiration, respect, and _throb!_ His heart betrayed him again. So he decided that studying with Seongwoo everyday wasn’t on his list to achieve that goal, drawing some distance _was._

After school Daniel would grab Jaehwan on the neck, dragging him out of school for ramyun or karaoke despite the final exam coming closer. Jaehwan had declined his offer so many times and told his stupid friend to go away because he needed to fucking study and then Daniel would follow him home and spent the rest of the day on Jaehwan’s bed.

On the third day it happened though, Jaehwan started to notice the strange behavior of his best friend. The pain behind those smiles whenever Jaehwan complained about Daniel being an ass for disturbing his study time.

At some point, Jaehwan just couldn’t ignore it. He placed his pen and turned around just to find a quiet Daniel staring at the emptiness of his ceiling. A bead of tears were clearly there, left unshed because sometimes Daniel was just too stubborn to admit he’s weak.

“Ah… what should I do…? I miss him so badly, Jaehwannie…”

Jaehwan sighed and maybe it was not bad to take a break from studying and give his best friend some company.

・・・

What he didn’t expect though, on the last day of the week, Daniel was dumbfounded to find Seongwoo stand nervously in front of the door of his class during lunch break.

At first he didn’t realize that Seongwoo was the reason of the fuss the girls in his class were making.

_I never saw him before!_

_He’s a second year, I know him because he’s Minhyun-Hyung’s friend._

_Whoa… what a look! Is he a model?_

And this uncomfortable feeling built up inside was eating him and he dragged Seongwoo away from the world, away from those people who had hungry eyes on his Seongwoo.

_His Seongwoo._

“Why did you come to our class?”

“You didn’t come to study so I just wanted to check on you,” the older answered.

Daniel felt guilty but he didn’t want to think about that right now. The most important thing right now is… “Where’s your glasses?”

“Ah,” Seongwoo blushed.

BLUSHED. Oh that was uncalled for. Daniel be ruined.

“Ah, Hyung!”

“Sorry, I take it you don’t like it then? Minhyun said I look better with contact lens so… I thought…” he trailed off and Daniel just lost it.

He definitely was about to do something he’d regret later.

But being away from Seongwoo for three days and half was indeed just too much. And his feeling swelled up that he couldn’t stop staring at Seongwoo’s slightly parted lips… and then he…

He took the older hands in his, laced their fingers together. Kissing the older lips might be a bad idea, they were at school and he didn't want to do something intimate in public. So holding hands it was.

 _Aaah,_ he screamed inside. He felt hot on his cheeks and mixed feeling of happiness, relieved, fear, all became one as he saw how Seongwoo’s cheeks as red as tomato and the way he smiled back at him was longing, and everything beautiful.

That alone was enough to confirm their feeling was mutual.

So Daniel pressed their foreheads together, giggling as they poured whatever it was that had been held deeper than ocean in their hearts.

“Your final exam,” Seongwoo reminded him, _of all times why it had to be now?_ Seongwoo chuckled, “You skipped my lesson too much.”

“Can we make up for the lost time? Weekend? At my place, please?”

Seongwoo seemed to give it a thought, “Sounds good.”

Daniel hurriedly added, “And stop wearing soft lens! They can hurt your eyes and you definitely wayyy much better with glasses on.”

・・・

So they ended up at Daniel’s room for last preparation before the final exam. Monday next week was just right before their eyes. While Daniel was doing his review and trying to solve some problems from the practice sheets, Seongwoo was studying his own subjects.

Teasing each other playfully in between their attempt to keep focused on their study.

Everything was perfect if only Jisung wasn’t here to check on them every now and then with so many reasons (bringing them snack and tea, looking for nail clipper, occupying Daniel’s bedroom while he was reading manhwa, etc).

“Let’s go out to the park if I make it on final exam,” Daniel said, hopeful. His eyes were beaming so brightly, like a sun.

Seongwoo shook his head, “Exam first. We can always talk about it after.”

Even if he did say that, Seongwoo looked up for amusement park ticket on the internet the next day. He knew Daniel would make it, and back on the team and Seongwoo would come to cheer him on and they would have a wonderful park date.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome~  
> Thank you so much for reading.. ^^
> 
> Now we have Jisung as the third-wheel!! wheee~ XD


End file.
